Guilty as Charged
by IzumiAyaka
Summary: Phoenix Wright: Not so ace attorney. He's been losing court cases for a long time now. Little does he know that he'll have to face the hardest case he's been up against for a long time... EdgeworthxWright Review? :3
1. Chapter 1: Failure

The sun was setting on the courtroom. It never used to be as terrifying as this, but since losing the past few cases, Phoenix found himself almost desperate to win this one. He rifled through his evidence a few more times before eventually giving in and nodding solemnly to the judge. However hard to face it, Phoenix had lost his touch. He didn't know when or why. He didn't want to know.

"I have come to a decision!" announced the judge, demanding attention of the court. All eyes focused on his round figure. "I declare the defendant: guilty!"

And with a loud 'BANG' of his gavel, the room fell silent.

* * *

Phoenix buried his face into his hands, laughing pitifully at his sad performance. The sun had long faded from view by this point, and the sky had clouded over. Moonlight barely penetrated the thick layer of cloud. Where it did, the light was faint and pale. During these spells of light, Phoenix lifted his head and gazed out of the window, as though he expected they could help him save his sorry career. The light faded away again.

Interrupting Phoenix's silence, Maya entered the room with a tray. She flicked on the light casually, allowing it to reveal Phoenix's defined features before moving forward again. She placed the tray on his desk with a clatter. Phoenix watched the mug of tea overflow and splash his case files. He simply picked up the mug and sipped from it, no longer caring for his tea-stained papers. Maya picked up the sheets and carefully tried to wipe the tea from them. In doing so, she happened to destroy the work entirely. Phoenix finally gave in to his emotion and wept bitterly into his palms. Maya placed a hand on his back.

"Aww, Nick, don't cry," she soothed, "There's nothing to be sad about! It'll all be fine; we'll get back to how it was before when-"

Phoenix interrupted her by slamming his mug on the table. It overflowed again, covering the desk with steaming fluid.

"When Maya? When I wasn't a failure!?"

He stood up suddenly, wandering dejectedly over to the window. Maya followed intently. She took a firm hold of Phoenix's loosely hung shoulders.

"You aren't a failure."

He grew frustrated and starting shouting at her.

"I've lost every case I've had this past month Maya! I need to win – _soon_ – or I'm going to lose everything!" he exclaimed, forcing Maya's hand from his shoulders. She lowered her eyes to the carpet. A few silent moments passed before she finally walked over to him again. She slapped him hard on the cheek and sauntered out muttering insults under her breath.

Phoenix stood dumb-founded for a while, caressing his reddened cheek. It stung like crazy. Bitter tears wet his eyes yet again, rolling down his face until they landed on his papers, now no longer recognisable as paper. The paper peeled slowly from his desk and fell askew on the carpet. All that remained was a photograph that looked distinctly familiar. Curious, Phoenix picked it up and rubbed it clean. From the little writing he could decipher at the bottom of the frame he made out a short thank you. Raising his eyes to look at the photograph, Phoenix realised what it was for. It was quite an old photo, showing himself in his glory years, wide-eyed and enthusiastic. He was celebrating yet another victory, jumping for joy with his arms around a rather less enthusiastic character. He stood with his arms folded and held himself upright. The suit he wore was bright – a light shade of magenta. Phoenix smiled.

"There's my answer."


	2. Chapter 2: Edgeworth's House

Why on Earth was he here? What was wrong with him? Such questions circled round and round in Phoenix's head until it almost made him dizzy. He leaned against the wall to steady himself slightly.

The house that lay in front of him was magnificent. It towered over the entire street, appearing kingly in the way it was built. Its windows were rectangular and long, and would have provided a good view of the rooms inside had the curtains not been drawn. Of course, you would expect them to be, this late in the evening. Phoenix stood by an overly ornamental door, complete with stained glass windows. They were intricately painted with doves with wings outstretched, feathers fluttering in the breeze. While inwardly pondering the strange taste in windows, Phoenix raised his fist to knock politely on the door. However, it swung open of its own accord, releasing a gush of warm air from the house. Phoenix gave an embarrassed grin.

"Wright? Is that you?"

"You don't even recognise me anymore, Edgeworth?" exclaimed Phoenix, frowning. Edgeworth took a step forward and lifted Phoenix's chin to the light.

"You look terrible."

"Oh, I missed you too!"

"Come inside, it's dark," offered Edgeworth, beckoning. Phoenix followed him into the house obediently.

The house's interior was even more impressive than it had been from outside. There were shelves and shelves of books lining the hallway, all neatly ordered and alphabetical. Phoenix marvelled at the height of these bookcases while Edgeworth led him through to the lounge. Upon entering, Edgeworth gestured to the leather armchair near the fire. It crackled softly and invitingly as Phoenix took a seat. Edgeworth lounged casually on the sofa opposite him. For a few moments Phoenix sat and warmed his hands, allowing Edgeworth to eye him up and down several times.

"Would you like anything to drink? Coffee?" Edgeworth inquired.

"That would be great, thanks," nodded Phoenix, making himself more comfortable in the large chair. He watched as Edgeworth exited the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Being alone in this room was queer for Phoenix. Although it was extremely cosy and welcoming, the sheer size of the room overwhelmed him greatly. Phoenix wondered if it made Edgeworth feel lonely to live alone in such a large space. Fire continued to burn, casting dancing shadows on the wall. The wallpaper appeared to join in the slow movement, the stripes of gold and red intertwined with each other. They glowed brightly. Phoenix got out of his chair and started wandering around the room, admiring the style and class. He noticed a wall that was covered with framed certificates. Upon closer inspection, they revealed several of Edgeworth's achievements over the years: 'Spelling Bee Champion', '100 Attendance', 'Highest Pass Score', and-

"'Excellence in Law and Politics'." Phoenix wheeled around to find Edgeworth standing behind him, holding two mugs of coffee. He opened his mouth to speak but Edgeworth silenced him. "Don't worry about it. It _is_ a pretty fascinating room, after all."

Phoenix took a mug from Edgeworth's hands and returned to his armchair with it. Taking a sip from his mug, Edgeworth sat down on the sofa again. A clock ticked loudly.

"So, what brings you here at this hour?" puzzled Edgeworth, breaking the silence suddenly. Phoenix placed his mug on the side table beside him.

"Edgeworth, there's something wrong with me. I've been losing my touch with the court."

"Surely not! You've always been able to pull something out of the hat and save your skin!"

Phoenix shook his head slowly. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Not any more. It's like I've lost my drive to win. I've even had to move from my apartment to living in my office. I can't afford the rent any longer."

The clock carried on ticking. Edgeworth stared solemnly at Phoenix's figure, flickering with the light the fire cast. He avoided contact with Phoenix's eyes.

"Wright… why did you come to me?"

Phoenix lifted his head. There was an awkward silence while Phoenix picked his words carefully, so as to not inflate Edgeworth's big head any more.

"I'm not sure; something inside of me just told me I should."

Silence followed. Edgeworth used this silence to observe Phoenix again. He'd gotten thinner. Standing up, Edgeworth offered his hand to Phoenix.

"I think you'd better stay here for a while."

Phoenix took his hand and smiled affectionately at him.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Start

Teros: If you mean yaoi as in the… 'Naughty' way, then no. But it definitely will have shounen-ai. XD

Anyway, back to the story. :3

* * *

Bright sun gleamed through the blinds, gently ushering Phoenix awake. The mirror glinted with the light and he winced, shocked by the sudden flash. Gently he rubbed his eyes with his fist until they became clear. He sat up. Momentarily, after he had just arisen from his slumber, he had forgotten he was staying at Edgeworth's house. His mobile phone buzzed violently on his table. After blinking a few more times, Phoenix picked it up and read his messages.

Maya Sent Yesterday at 17.36:

Nick… soz. I wnt to say soz proprly, can u unlock ur door:

Maya Sent Yesterday at 17.45:

Srsly. Lemme in. DX

Maya Sent Yesterday at 17:50:

Forget it. I'm comin bk in the mornin.

Maya Sent Today at 07:37:

Nick, lemme in, it's time to work on tha case and tha :

It took him quite a while to decipher all of the 'txt lingo', but after doing so he couldn't help but think Maya was slightly insecure. A loud knock came from the door and Phoenix hurriedly hid the phone. "Come in," he called drowsily. Edgeworth opened the door and smirked.

"Finally awake- whoa, wait!" he cried, interrupting himself. Phoenix raised an eyebrow slowly.

"What is it?"

"Y-your hair!" stuttered Edgeworth. He moved right next to Phoenix and ran his fingers through the tufts of hair slowly. "It's… straight!"

"What, you expected my hair to automatically stay pointy?" Phoenix chuckled, watching as Edgeworth fondled his hair.

"Of course not, it's just… you look… erm, more official with it down. You should keep it like that." Edgeworth let go, averting his gaze. The hairs fell back into place quietly as Phoenix scratched his head.

"You really think so?" Edgeworth raised his eye line again until he met Phoenix's stare. He smiled and nodded. "I don't know… if it made _you_ stammer – imagine Maya's reaction!"

"Speaking of which, have you told her that you're staying here?"

Phoenix coughed involuntarily. A sick feeling of guilt started at the uttering of that name. Fiddling with the bed sheets, he shook his head. Edgeworth sat down at the end of the bed. The once blinding light illuminated his face, his defined features, revealing his expression: sombre and pained. "Do you feel that you can't tell her that you're staying here?"

Phoenix hurriedly placed his hand on Edgeworth's shoulder. A bead of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"No, no, it's not that. I just haven't been… getting along with Maya very well these days," reassured Phoenix, patting Edgeworth softly. Relaxing slightly, Edgeworth nodded empathetically. A few birds twittered outside while Phoenix continued to pat Edgeworth for a couple of seconds longer than was comfortable. Edgeworth took Phoenix's hand in his own and placed it back on the bed impatiently.

"Well, let's get started then," stated Edgeworth.

"With what?"

"Why, saving your career, of course!"


	4. Chapter 4: Murder at the Bingo Hall

Forcing Phoenix through hordes of people, Edgeworth made his way to court – the place that Wright had been avoiding for fear of the building. No-one turned. Phoenix struggled to remain standing as he pressed against several other lawyers. Clearly Edgeworth was not to be stopped. Fidgeting slightly, Phoenix relaxed when Edgeworth finally entered the building and took a break from pushing him. Phoenix fiddled with his cravat. He didn't understand how Edgeworth could wear one.

_Phoenix pulled his tie tight round his neck and nodded affirmatively at Edgeworth. _

"_You're _not_ wearing that suit – it's disgusting!" grimaced Edgeworth as Phoenix scratched his elbow. It was true: his suit was now a sorry sight, but having had little income, a new suit wasn't particularly a priority. Edgeworth sighed and turned to his wardrobe. Filtering through its contents, he pulled out a blue suit not too different to his own. Phoenix was inwardly relieved that it wasn't magenta. "I'm sorry, I don't have any ties," apologised Edgeworth, noticing Phoenix's stained tie. Phoenix shook it off._

"_Don't worry; I'll just wear this one!"_

"_No, you won't."_

The cravat Edgeworth had supplied him with tickled his neck uncomfortably. But Edgeworth being Edgeworth, Phoenix knew that he had no other choice but to persevere with this useless cravat. Finishing his pause, Edgeworth proceeded to pull Phoenix along the corridor and into an elevator.

_I can walk for myself…_

* * *

By the time they had reached the lobby, several groups of annoyed lawyers had assembled around them. Phoenix apologised for Edgeworth, who seemed to pay little attention to the people around him and stood browsing his sheets obliviously. He paused. The bailiff was calling people into the court. Edgeworth beckoned to Phoenix – still warding off irritated lawyers – and strode confidently into the room.

Once inside, Phoenix turned to go into the public gallery but Edgeworth held out an arm in front of him.

"Come and stand at my bench," stated Edgeworth plainly. Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"Is that allowed?"

"The judge granted me permission – that is, if you don't speak out of turn. Or at all."

Nodding hesitantly, Phoenix followed the prosecutor to his bench. Edgeworth placed the sheets he had been studying upon the desk and laid his briefcase beside it. It was hard not to think of the mess of a bench that Phoenix used during his cases. The attorney chuckled faintly. Only then did he notice everyone was standing as the judge entered. Clambering to his feet, he knocked Edgeworth's briefcase to floor. In his desperate attempt to look natural, he placed his hand on the desk and pushed several more of Edgeworth's files onto the floor. Phoenix panicked, scraping the sheets closer to him with his foot. Edgeworth shook his head in disbelief. This was going to be harder than he'd thought.

The judge took his seat and Phoenix chanced another grab at the sheets and briefcase. Edgeworth halted him with a hand on his shoulder and gave him a disconcerting look. Staring meekly back, Phoenix scratched the back of his head. The files were now spread all over the floor and various footprints were visible. A quick movement of Edgeworth's hand removed his files from the floor and placed them back on his desk.

"Is the defence ready?" called the Judge. A sombre-looking woman nodded from across the court.

"Yes, your honour."

"And the prosecution?"

"Yes, your honour," declared Edgeworth, placing his hand on his briefcase so as to keep Phoenix from damaging his case files any further. Phoenix rolled his eyes.

* * *

"…So, Ms. Birk, are you now so sure that you were in your kitchen all night?" queried Edgeworth, casting an intimidating gaze. The defendant whimpered slightly behind her stand. She stumbled over her words.

"B-but I'm innocent! He – I didn't do – why is this happening to me?" she cried hopelessly. Phoenix shifted from foot to foot.

_He's not thought about the time…_ he thought quietly. He didn't dare step forward, but the lack of action from the defence was just about driving him crazy. Losing all focus, he stepped forward impatiently. "Objection!"

Edgeworth wheeled, furious. His lips turned a pallid white. Phoenix continued, his impulse now controlling all thoughts and actions. "Ms. Birk may have been at the bingo that night, but she also may have gone home _before_ the murder took place!"

Murmurs of doubt spread around the crowd. Trying to remain calm, Edgeworth pointed to his sheets.

"Yes, but the bingo didn't finish until 8:25!"

"That doesn't mean she didn't leave before the bingo finished. I do believe that the register taken at the hall didn't account for which time the defendant left. However," announced Phoenix, picking up a tape on Edgeworth's desk, "The CCTV camera did record a certain figure leaving the bingo hall – _twenty minutes before the murder took place!_"

Edgeworth, now desperately trying to pull his case together, snatched the tape from Phoenix's hand. "We've already guessed that that was Ms. Birk's mother, who had left earlier that evening!"

Phoenix was on a roll now, arguing against Edgeworth's flimsy case – it all seemed to fit into place. He shook his head. "Ms. Birk's mother testified that she left early – about half an hour after the bingo had started. I think you'll find that upon closer inspection, the clock on the tape reveals the time to be 7:50! Now seeing that the bingo night started at 7 o'clock exactly…" Phoenix left the rest for Edgeworth to deduce. The judge watched, dumb-founded, yet suitably impressed with Phoenix's performance. After checking that she was awake, the defence attorney also marvelled at the tennis match over at the prosecutor's bench.

"You make a valid point, _Wright,_" hissed Edgeworth, "but if that's the case, why did the defendant lie about her whereabouts?"

Squealing with tension, Ms. Birk brushed a few beads of sweat from her forehead. She grimaced under the cold stare that Edgeworth was pressing upon her. Phoenix placed a hand on Edgeworth's shoulder.

"I think that any sane person could deduce that Ms. Birk is clearly very distressed by your presence, Edgeworth."

A few cheers from the crowd signalled an end to the case, the judge banging his gavel to cease the mockery.


	5. Chapter 5: The Doctor

"Edgeworth, I-"

"Forget it, Wright."

Phoenix squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. The fire that had blazed warmly upon his entrance only remained as glowing embers. Edgeworth stood gazing out of the window, back to Phoenix. He placed his hands firmly on the windowsill. Phoenix played with his thumbs nervously, listening to the clock and its ticking, once quaint and relaxing, now loud and unnerving. A few of these booming seconds passed awkwardly before Phoenix spoke again. "I didn't mean-"

"Wright, don't bother. Just forget it," repeated Edgeworth darkly, not stirring. Phoenix stared apologetically at the back of Edgeworth's head, as though it would understand and forgive him.

The way he had treated Edgeworth at the court had been no different to a normal case, but seeing as Edgeworth had taken him in and was now trying to save his career, it was unbelievably disrespectful that Phoenix had nearly cost him his. Bitter as Edgeworth was, it was also exceedingly difficult to word an apology that was suitable – if he could even finish it. Moving to the window alongside Edgeworth, Phoenix took the chance to try again. "Edgeworth… about the case – well, I – you know how it gets – I'm so sorry for ruining it for you," he quavered. Silence fell upon the room.

"I think you'd better leave," stated Edgeworth plainly. Phoenix clung to his shoulder despairingly.

"You've got to understand-"

"Oh, I understand, Wright. You've clearly already improved enough to win your cases. My work here is done." Edgeworth shook off Phoenix's grasp. Booms that were no longer recognisable as ticks echoed around the room. Unable to move, Phoenix remained where he stood, heart sinking without reason. Edgeworth raised his head. "Leave. Just go."

"I can't do that," choked Phoenix. Edgeworth stood up tall, stretching his shoulders back. He studied Phoenix quietly.

"Why are you so complicated, Wright? One minute you're launching insults at me and now you're begging my forgiveness," pondered Edgeworth outwardly.

_You're one to talk…_

"Well, we all have our bad days. And I don't know why, but leaving your house tonight would be a very bad day," stated Phoenix. Edgeworth paused. After the words had sunk in, he smiled affectionately. A smile usually lets you know a lot about a person, but Edgeworth still seemed to be hiding something with under his. Yet it wasn't a cold smile – it was warm and full of vigour. Phoenix couldn't help but wonder how he managed it.

Suddenly and without warning, Edgeworth stopped. His expression turned blank and his eyes drained of the colour and depth they possessed only a few moments ago. He fell backwards. Phoenix, dumb-founded by Edgeworth's sudden pause, finally regained some sense.

"…Edgeworth?" Sprawled on the floor, Edgeworth didn't stir. A blank expression still haunted his face. Phoenix called to him once more. Again, Edgeworth did not reply, simply lay there. "EDGEWORTH!" cried Phoenix.

At this point, Phoenix regained all of his common sense and hurried to Edgeworth's side. The colourless eyes that had once been wide open were now closed, making Edgeworth look like he was sleeping lightly. Removing Edgeworth's jacket and placing his ear to Edgeworth's chest, Phoenix was relieved to find that the prosecutor was still breathing. He wrapped his arms around Edgeworth's lifeless frame and carried him to the sofa quietly. Softly laying his head on the armchair, Phoenix ran to fetch a cover for him.

* * *

A small burning sensation at the back of his throat is what called Edgeworth finally to regain consciousness. The feeling chafed slowly until it burst into insane amounts of agonizing daggers at his neck. Swallowing painfully and wincing, Edgeworth stirred slightly. Phoenix raised his head. He had been sitting in an armchair nearby and watching Edgeworth anxiously. Edgeworth took a deep breath before springing into a sitting position, clutching at his throat feebly. Phoenix clambered over the coffee table hurriedly to hold him steady. He placed his hands on his shoulders. "Don't jump up like that: you need rest," soothed Phoenix, laying Edgeworth down again.

"W- What's wrong with me?" Edgeworth's eyes were watering with the pain at this point. Placing a hand on Edgeworth's forehead, Phoenix lightly shook his head.

"I'm not sure… but it's not my place to give a diagnosis. The doctor will find out for you." Edgeworth rocketed up again. His eyes were widened.

"The… the doctor?"

"Yes… I've booked an appointment for you first thing tomorrow morning," reassured Phoenix. "You aren't scared, are you?"

Edgeworth forced a chuckle. "Scared of the doctor? What do you take me for, Wright, a five-year-old? No, I'm not afraid - more annoyed that I shall have to cancel the appointment because of the mere fact that I don't need to see the doctor. What a waste of his time! Honestly Wright, I'm surprised you even knew the number of the practice. A place as private and well-looked after as that practice shouldn't be easy to find."

"I found the phone number in your address book, naturally. But really Edgeworth, you need to visit the doctor. What would it have been like if you'd have collapsed in court?"

"Like I say, Wright, I do not need to see the doctor!" stated Edgeworth firmly. "Now, if you don't mind, I have case files to look at." He pulled the blanket from his body and stood up tall. Taking his first step confidently, he was rather surprised when he found himself on the floor once more, clutching his agonizingly painful leg. Phoenix helped him back onto the sofa. "…Fine. What time?" inquired Edgeworth bitterly.


	6. Chapter 6: Iatrophobia

The morning of the doctor's appointment dawned on Edgeworth slowly, boring away at him until Phoenix was urging him to get up and get ready. He did not pay attention. His mind was absorbed in other matters. What, last night, had made him collapse like that? The question taunted him so that he could no longer concentrate on Phoenix's ramblings, the constant beeping of the alarm, not even anything that was in his view. Eyes blurring, Edgeworth puzzled inwardly over the answer. 

_Could it have been the heat? …No, I distinctly remember it being quite cold. Then was that it? I don't think so… was there a deeper meaning than that? Was it-_

Edgeworth jumped slightly as he regained concentration, Phoenix's face right in front of his. 

"If you don't get yourself out of bed in five minutes, I'm dragging you there in your pyjamas."

"Fine, fine," groaned Edgeworth, as if being nagged by his mother rather than Phoenix. He turned his head to one side, breaking eye contact with Phoenix. The attorney grinned. Taking a moment longer to make Edgeworth squirm under his gaze, he stood up and opened the curtains before leaving. Edgeworth squinted in the bright light. Today wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

"Edgeworth, are you sure you're not scared?" asked Phoenix playfully. Edgeworth scowled. The two had been standing a few yards away from the clinic in silence for a good five minutes, Edgeworth pacing back and forth and checking his watch, trying to make out as if he were doing something worthwhile. The sun blared ferociously although only reflected in the long-paned windows, making Edgeworth uncomfortably warm and so had removed his cravat to use as a fan momentarily. "Oh, come on, if you insist on my company, what do you expect?"

"I suppose I should have guessed that you would have acted like this," sighed Edgeworth, placing his hand on his forehead. He peered cautiously at the building once, twice, before taking a few decisive steps toward the front door. Glancing back at Phoenix, who was standing with a smug grin imprinted upon his face, Edgeworth finally grabbed the door handle and thrust the door open with all of the confidence he could muster.

A rather surprised secretary raised an eyebrow at Edgeworth as he strode into the room with false bravado. She pushed her glasses further up onto the bridge of her nose. Impatiently, Edgeworth drummed his fingers on the desk while she typed numerous nothings into her computer. "Mister Edgeworth?" she queried despondently, not removing her gaze from the computer screen. Edgeworth, rigid as ever, did not reply, forcing the lady to raise her head and stare pointedly at the prosecutor – the burning desire to slap him withheld. She noticed Phoenix standing by his side, flashing his usual cheesy grin. Phoenix, however, not being as used to Edgeworth's silent power to control people, assumed that Edgeworth was simply too nervous to speak and proclaimed cheerfully, "Yes, it's Edgeworth. Don't mind him, he's a little shy." Attempting to muffle her snickering, the secretary nodded and, fingers a flurry of speed, set to typing her work out again. Edgeworth was not amused.

Phoenix politely pulled out a chair for Edgeworth, who sank into the leather all but gratefully. He glared once more at the defence attorney. No-one ever before had ever known just how to irritate him in those little ways that eventually drive a man to suicide. No-one could – except for Wright. _What an idiot…_ fumed Edgeworth inwardly, arms folded tightly. Phoenix simply smiled. What kind of a person could smile like that after treating him like a five-year-old? Honestly…

"Mister Edgeworth?" called a nurse, upon entering the waiting room, a clipboard held closely to her breast. 

"Go on, Edgeworth," urged Phoenix, practically pushing him into the nurse's arms. The nurse gestured for him to follow, leaving Phoenix to the pleasures of daytime television and out-of-date magazines. His heels clicked as he stumbled across the corridor. Why was his heart racing? _It's only the doctor, _Edgeworth told himself stubbornly. Then why was he turning around? What was wrong?

"Wright." Phoenix looked up from the magazine he was browsing, shocked. "Erm… wou- could you, perhaps …accompany me?" stated Edgeworth in the least terrified way he could speak. He hung his head slightly and held his right arm with his left. Laughing slightly, Phoenix placed his magazine on the chair next to him and followed Edgeworth through the doors. The others seated in the waiting room exchanged glances.

"See, I knew you were scared," announced Phoenix. Edgeworth did not reply. He didn't know why he wanted – no, needed Wright to be with him. His presence was comforting, despite his irritating ways. He glanced back to see Wright's confident grin once more, and, taking a deep breath, opened the door which he now stood in front of.

The doctor, who had been typing away on his computer, swung his chair around to face the door. Tucking a few strands of his uncontrolled hair behind his ear, he gestured to Edgeworth and Phoenix, pointing out two chairs. Gratefully, they took their respective seats in silence. Once more turning to his computer, the doctor called over his shoulder, "So, Miles, what's been troubling you?" Edgeworth lowered his head, quaking slightly. The doctor turned to face him expectantly. He raised an eyebrow at Phoenix, who merely smiled apologetically.

"Well… y-you see… I collapsed – rather foolishly – last night. I do believe that it's nothing significant, so, if you have anything that you would like to prescribe me, I'll be on my way," Edgeworth hastened to add. He did not lift his head.

"Miles, this could be very serious!" exclaimed the doctor in disbelief, "Don't brush it aside like that! Now, I'm going to have to take a blood sample to send to thehospital for further analysis, if-"

"That… do you have to?" interrupted Edgeworth, eyes wide with fear. The doctor nodded affirmatively, pulling a syringe out of one of his drawers. Eyes widening further, Edgeworth shuffled backwards in his seat, towards Phoenix.

"It'll be okay," whispered Phoenix soothingly into Edgeworth's ear. He paused momentarily, staring at the syringe with utter horror. He rolled up his sleeve and silently turned his head; offered his arm forward decisively.

"Get it over with then," snapped Edgeworth coldly. The doctor, slightly bewildered, took hold of his quivering arm and gently pushed the needle into Edgeworth's flesh. Wincing slightly, Edgeworth grabbed hold of Phoenix's free hand and clenched it tightly. Phoenix smiled.


End file.
